What If
by Oldmanmah
Summary: After the Titan war, Percy returns to Ogygia once more, unable to forget Calypso on her lonely island.How he does it, i may include if i have the time. One-shot, PercyxCalypso. Please R and R


A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson

"_You would be immortal on this island," she said quietly. "You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy." _

Percy emerged from the lake's clear blue water without as much as a ripple. The soft grass by the shore caressed his bare feet as he quietly stepped out of the receding waters.

"_They send a person who can never stay." She whispered. "Someone who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while…"_

He looked up at that all-too familiar meadow. The tranquil grove of Cedar trees. The beautiful, unforgettable array of colors presented by her garden. The four fountains that gurgled in the meadow, jets of water shooting from the spouts that were the pipes of stone satyrs.

"_They send me a hero I can't help…Just the sort of person I can't help but fall in love with…"_

He slowly climbed up the gentle slope without even stirring the grasshoppers and millipedes in the grass. He was a ghost, intangible, and invisible.

He had reached the cave entrance. He could see that it was dimly lit. Issuing from the depths of the cave was a beautiful melody, mournful, yet enchanting and stirring. He could hear the grief and sadness woven into the song, along with hopelessness and sorrow. The distinct notes of a harp accompanied the melancholic rhapsody, at times hitting octaves higher than what human vocals could achieve.

"_You could stay with me, Percy. That is the only way you can help me."_

His heart ached for her, even more so knowing that he was part of the reason for her distress. He entered the cave silently, floating right through the white silk curtains that separated the different sections of the room. He saw fruit preserves stacked up neatly on shelves against the wall, and he paused to run his hands through the grainy, wooden surface.

"_I can't." Percy said sadly._

His heart nearly stopped as he made out her form silhouetted by the faint light through the white curtains. Trembling slightly, he stepped through the curtains.

"_No man ever finds Ogygia twice. When you leave, I will never see you again." _

She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her face had not changed. Her expressive almond eyes shone brighter than the stars, and her caramel colored hair was braided delicately across her left shoulder. more beautiful than Aphrodite. Silver tears shone in her eyes as she lamented her curse, to be broken over and over again.

"_Go, please." Her voice broke. "The fates are cruel, Percy. Just remember me." Then, a little trace of her smile returned. "Plant a garden in Manhattan for me, will you?_

He reached out a hand and gently caressed the curve of her smooth cheek. Her eyes widened in alarm as she felt electricity course through her body, and her hands sprang onto his. He let her feel her way up to his face, and stayed perfectly still as her hands roved his face. Her eyes were still wide, shocked with disbelief.

"Who are you?" she whispered in a torn voice. "Hermes?"

He did not reply but tenderly took her hands from his face, and pressed them gently to his lips.

She gasped from the tingling sensation of his cool breath on her bare skin, and withdrew her hand. "Is this some kind of trick? Show yourself, please…"

"Close your eyes, beautiful one," he whispered.

She hesitated, trying to put a face to the voice, but complied.

Percy then went and stood behind her. He solidified without a sound, and then grasped her shoulders gently.

Her eyes flew open as she twisted around and stared into his endless, green eyes. The tears came back again as she pulled him into an embrace, her fingers tightening around his neck.

She broke away, holding him at arm's length. Her sad expression was now replaced with pure joy as she smiled radiantly at him. Then, it abruptly clouded with confusion.

"But how, Percy? How did you find Ogygia again?"

He grinned back at her, tears of joy also in his eyes.

"Because I had too. I had to come back to you. I can stay with you."

As soon as he said the words, Calypso felt a peculiar sensation, as if a tremendous weight had been taken off from her shoulders. The Curse of the Fates had lifted, and it bound her to eternal sorrow no more. He watched as her entire being began to glow silver as her lost freedom flooded back into her system.

The silver light died, and she felt strangely weak, and swayed on the spot.

"I'm free of my curse…" she managed to gasp before he steadied her with his own hands.

"Let's just live here. Just you and me. Forever."

She smiled, and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

And once again, they embraced, this time it was not just a brief moment, permitted by the Fates, but for all eternity.

A/N: I thought the part with Calypso was really sad, so I decided to write a fic whereby he returns to Ogygia after the Titan War. Everyone deserves happy endings, don't they? R and R please!


End file.
